Unnamed medical staff
This is a list of unnamed medical personnel with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 St. Mark's receptionist and "Alan's" concern.]] When Teri Bauer and Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York, arrived at St. Mark's Hospital, they were informed by a busy receptionist that a young girl was brought in, but only listed as a "Jane Doe." : The receptionist was played by Sharon Madden in "4:00am-5:00am." St. Mark's anesthesiologist is given an amp of epi.]] An anesthesiologist was a member of the St. Mark's surgical team which worked on Janet York when she started flatlining. : The anesthesiologist was played by Ariel Felix in "5:00am-6:00am." St. Mark's surgical nurse .]] One of the St. Mark's doctors who operated on Janet York was a surgical nurse. : The surgical nurse was played by Linda Klein in "5:00am-6:00am." St. Mark's nurse and Virgil.]] When Ben tried to smuggle pills to his brother Virgil at St. Mark's detox, he was stopped by Jack Bauer and Claude Davenport. A nurse explained to him that his brother's being taken good care of. : The nurse was played by Norma Maldonado in "5:00am-6:00am." Serbian doctor is gone.]] After the Drazens traded Jack Bauer for Alexis, a doctor was summoned to see what was wrong with him. Alexis passed away shortly after arriving at the dock. : The Serbian doctor was played by Josip Kuchan in "10:00pm-11:00pm." Day 2 Paula's emergency paramedic body.]] When Paula Schaeffer was severely injured in the bombing of CTU Los Angeles, several EMTs including Williams tended her. This paramedic stated that her internal bleeding required immediate emergency room surgery. George Mason instead ordered that she be brought back to consciousness, to retrieve critical data which only she knew. The paramedic was dismayed but proceeded, and stared at Mason after Schaeffer died on site. : The paramedic was played by Scotch Ellis Loring in "11:00am-12:00pm" and "12:00pm-1:00pm." Mobile 3 paramedic ]] George Mason, suffering from a lethal dose of radiation poisoning, was riding in an ambulance with a Hazmat paramedic at roughly 11:30am. Tony Almeida contacted the dispatcher, who called the paramedic with Mason, so he handed George the radio. After Mason spoke with Tony, he asked the paramedic if he was contagious. The paramedic responded that George was not. : The "Hazmat Paramedic" was played by Max Delgado in "11:00am-12:00pm." St. Virgil's nurse A nurse at St. Virgil's pulled Gary Matheson out of his daughter's hospital room to get a call from Miguel so Kim could sneak Megan out of the hospital. After finding that his daughter was gone, Gary angrily ordered the nurse to find her. : The nurse was played by Michelle Anne Johnson in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Carrie's medic After she was physically attacked by Danny Dessler, this medic briefly examined Carrie Turner to make sure she was all right. He asked her to turn to the side so he could get a better look at her. : Carrie's medic appeared in "2:00am-3:00am." District paramedic An ambulance responded to District to transport Lynne Kresge to a nearby hospital. She had accidentally fallen down a stairwell after being pushed away by Jesper Isberg. This medic mentioned Lynne's neurological damage to President David Palmer. : The medic was played by Josh Clark in "3:00am-4:00am." Paramedic pulling a stretcher ]] When Kim Bauer spotted her father in the parking lot of the Los Angeles Coliseum shortly before 8:00am, She began to move towards him. This paramedic alerted Kim that he was about to cross her path pulling a stretcher, so she stopped and waited for him to pass before continuing forward to reunite with Jack. : The paramedic appeared in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 3 Virologist A number of virologists arrived with Dr. Nicole Duncan to quarantine the home of Sam and Helen Singer. One of them confirmed to Dr. Duncan that their tests proved the location to be completely clean of the Cordilla virus. : The virologist was played by Keith MacKechnie in "3:00pm-4:00pm." Linzer's holding assistant This medical staff assisted Dr. Linzer as he operated on Tony Almeida, mainly by holding something down for him. Michelle Dessler briefly watched the operation by video feed. : The medical assistant appeared in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Linzer's clamp assistant This medical staff assisted Dr. Linzer as he operated on Tony Almeida. She handed Dr. Linzer a clamp, and she used the scissors to cut something. Michelle Dessler briefly watched the operation by video feed. : The medical clamp assistant appeared in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Doctor at CTU This doctor tested the blood of Jack Bauer after Ryan Chappelle learned that Jack used heroin to gain the trust of the Salazars. He later treated Nina Myers in an emergency procedure after she impaled herself on the interrogation syringe of Darren Richards. The doctor and at least four others were killed by Nina during her escape attempt. : The doctor was played by Fred Griffith in "2:00am-3:00am." Nurse at CTU This nurse assisted in an emergency operation on Nina Myers after she impaled herself on the interrogation syringe of Darren Richards. Myers attempted to escape the building and in the process killed almost everybody in the CTU medical clinic. When the sirens signaling a lockdown sounded, Jack Bauer rushed into the clinic, and the nurse was the only living person he found in the room. She pointed in the direction by which she witnessed Myers leaving. : The nurse appeared in "2:00am-3:00am." Hazmat worker To boost morale, Michelle Dessler agreed to be the first person at the Chandler Plaza Hotel to get tested for infection by the Cordilla virus. This medical worker in a Hazmat suit took Michelle's name and handed her a lanyard with a tag bearing the number 101. Nicole Duncan then performed a nose swab on Dessler and sent the material to the lab to be analyzed. : The medical worker appeared in "5:00am-6:00am." Studio City nurse ]] William Cole went to an emergency care facility in Studio City for help with a persistent nosebleed. A nurse there gave him some paperwork to fill out. When Cole saw a news report concerning a deadly outbreak at the hotel where he had just been, he realized he was symptomatic and alerted the nurse. The nurse shouted for Dr. Joyner. She, Cole, and several others were subsequently quarantined. : The nurse was played by Mary Wickliffe in "7:00am-8:00am." Chase's doctor After Jack Bauer was forced to amputate Chase Edmunds' hand in order to prevent the last vial of the Cordilla virus being dispersed in the middle school classroom, he followed Edmunds to the hospital. This doctor was talking to Bauer shortly before Bauer received a phone call from President David Palmer thanking him for all he had done that day. Bauer thanked the doctor for talking to him, and then the doctor went into the operating room to begin operating on Edmunds. : The doctor appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Nurse directing Kim After the last vial of the Cordilla virus had been found and contained by CTU, Kim Bauer traveled to the hospital to meet her father and to be with Chase after his surgery. This nurse showed Kim into the room where Jack was waiting. : The nurse appeared in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 4 Audrey's medic After Secretary of Defense James Heller and Audrey Raines were rescued from terrorist kidnappers by Jack Bauer and the Marines, a medic working with CTU saw to Audrey. When Jack asked about Audrey's condition, the medic expressed some concern about Audrey's contusions and dehydration. : The medic was played by Taneka Johnson in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Erin's medic ]] Erin Driscoll was distraught emotionally and physically after the death of her daughter. James Heller suggested she take a few minutes to get some food and relax after Tony Almeida called for a medic. This medic came up to the Field ops office and escorted her downstairs. :This medic appeared in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Mandy's medic After Curtis Manning knocked out Mandy, Jack Bauer called for a medic to attend to her because he said he wanted her conscious as soon as possible. A few minutes later, this medic crouching over Mandy announced that she was conscious. : This medic appeared in "5:00am-6:00am." Day 5 Evelyn Martin's paramedic Evelyn Martin, assistant to the First Lady Martha Logan, suffered a gunshot wound from Christopher Henderson because she had evidence that could bring down his boss, President Charles Logan. With help from Jack Bauer and Wayne Palmer, she escaped from Henderson with her young daughter Amy. They could not get Evelyn to a hospital, however, because Henderson's men were monitoring the emergency lines, waiting to discover her location. With little choice, Bauer and Palmer left Amy alone with her injured mother in a motel room. The young girl called 9-1-1 when Evelyn collapsed, but her call was intercepted in the process. Two paramedics arrived to assist. One of them addressed Evelyn by name, and she became cognizant of the danger since her name had been revealed. Not a moment later, Henderson appeared and killed the paramedic and his assistant. He then extracted the location of Bauer and Palmer from Evelyn. : The paramedic was played by Jorge Noa in "11:00pm-12:00am." Day 6 Morris O'Brian's doctor ]] When Morris O'Brian was rescued from terrorists at 4332 Florence Avenue, he was returned to CTU Los Angeles for treatment and debriefing. A CTU doctor came to his side on the main floor to walk him to the clinic. When Morris's ex-wife Chloe, tried to speak to him, the doctor did not stop. After Morris was treated for his extensive torture wounds, the doctor allowed Chloe to enter his room to talk. : The CTU doctor was played by Natalija Nogulich in "2:00pm-3:00pm." Logan's paramedic ]] Former President Charles Logan was stabbed near the neck by his ex-wife and former First Lady, Martha Logan, during Day 6. As he was rushed to a nearby hospital, Logan spoke Martha's name longingly and began to flatline. The medic in the back of the ambulance attempted chest compressions on Logan, and shouted to the driver that they were losing him. Logan survived the ordeal however. : "Medic #1" was played by James Ellis Lane in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Jack's medic After Jack Bauer was rescued from the Russian consulate, a medic working with CTU examined him for injuries outside the building. Mike Doyle asked the medic about Jack's condition, and he responded that Jack may have floating rib fragments which could case internal bleeding, and so he required more medical attention. Though Jack insisted that he was fine, Doyle refused to let him continue assisting CTU with the mission to stop the suitcase nuke threat. : The medic was played by Joseph Griffin in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Victor's EMT ]] Victor, a Russian terrorist working for Dmitri Gredenko, was wounded by gunfire from Jack Bauer and CTU field agents at 1530 Hillcrest. Outside, the lead EMT ordered a subordinate to prepare blood for transfusion, and Jack told them that Victor was needed alive to be interrogated. They performed life-saving measures, but failed. The lead EMT hesitated for a moment, and then walked over and informed Jack that Victor didn't make it. : "EMT #1" was played by Francisco Viana in "8:00pm-9:00pm." DC bunker nurse At the White House bunker, President Wayne Palmer was being treated for injuries following an assassination attempt. When his vital signs began to crash, a nurse warned Dr. Welton of the danger. She then phoned for a "code team" to come to the room to assist immediately. : The nurse was played by K.T. Thangavelu in "8:00pm-9:00pm." Dr. Bradley's assistant A medical assistant was sent to accompany Dr. Bradley from Division to CTU Los Angeles. There, both men spoke with Director Nadia Yassir and then moved on to examine Audrey Raines, who had been interrogated and drugged by Cheng Zhi for a long period of time prior. In the medical clinic, the assistant took note of the injuries on Audrey's body with the doctor. When Dr. Bradley decided to shock Audrey out of her catatonic state, the assistant confirmed at around 1:35am that her vitals were strong enough to proceed. As he prepared her intravenous injection, Jack Bauer entered the room. The assistant attempted to stop Jack, but was knocked flat onto the ground. Jack escaped with Audrey, and after Dr. Bradley pulled an alarm, Nadia, Morris, and Milo observed the clinic exam room video feed where Dr. Bradley tended to his assistant. : Dr. Bradley's assistant was played by Jayson Victor in "1:00am-2:00am." Day 7 Tanner nurse 1 is crashing]] At the hospital where the injured mercenary Alan Tanner was being treated, one of Tanner's lawyers asked the nurse where Tanner could be found. She pulled up Tanner's record, but noticed on his health monitor that he was crashing. She ran out and told another nurse to call for the doctors. However, when she reached Tanner's room, she saw that it was blocked. The other nurse came to help, but they couldn't enter. After a few moments, FBI Agent Renee Walker suddenly unblocked the room and left: she had been illegally interrogating Tanner. : "Nurse #1" was played by Lucy Butler in "11:00am-12:00pm." Tanner nurse 2 At the hospital where the injured mercenary Alan Tanner was being treated, one of Tanner's lawyers asked where Tanner could be found. When one nurse noticed on his health monitor that he was crashing, the other nurse called on the speaker system for the doctors. The second nurse joined the first in an attempt to unblock Tanner's door, but they couldn't enter. After a few moments, FBI Agent Renee Walker suddenly unblocked the room and left: she had been illegally interrogating Tanner. : "Nurse #2" was played by Ali Chen in "11:00am-12:00pm." Henry Taylor EMT 2 assistance]] This paramedic and his partner Waltrip responded after Henry Taylor got shot. Once he arrived at Market 2005, Renee Walker led him to the basement and told him not to disseminate the information about Taylor to anyone. He started stabilizing Taylor while his partner called the hospital to prepare everything as they took him away. Shortly before 3:00am, emergency crews arrived at 1297 Rincon, where a number of FBI agents had been ambushed in a bombing set up by Robert Galvez. The EMT was among the responders and, thinking that Galvez was an FBI agent, offered to assist Tony Almeida who was carrying Galvez. Tony turned him down and told him to go into the building instead. :"EMT #2" was played by Zachary Stockdale in "4:00pm-5:00pm" and "2:00am-3:00am." Henry Taylor nurse When Henry Taylor was taken to West Arlington Hospital, he was permitted by surgeon Lee Schulman to have a brief conversation with his wife. A nurse had to interrupt to tell the president that the anesthesiologist was ready. :"Nurse #2" was played by Detra Payne in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Dubaku resident 1 This is one of the residents that tended to Iké Dubaku once he went into cardiac arrest. He worked with Dr. Scott administering CPR and shocks to revive him, but they were unsuccessful. : "Resident #1" was played by Robert Johnson in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Dubaku resident 2 ]] This is one of the residents that tended to Iké Dubaku once he went into cardiac arrest. He worked with Doctor Scott administering CPR and shocks to revive him, but they were unsuccessful. When Dubaku flatlined, the resident asked Doctor Scott if he wanted to continue, but he refused. : "Resident #2" was played by Mike Baldridge in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Dubaku nurse This is one of the nurses working at the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital that was treating Iké Dubaku after his car crash. Shortly after 6:00pm, she received a call from someone alleging to be a "Dr. May" asking for the other nurse, Corinna. The call was, however, a distraction to allow Udo to infiltrate the unit and inject a lethal chemical into Dubaku. : "Nurse #2" was played by Patty Onagan in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Biohazard agent This is one of the Biohazard agents from CDC that responded after Jack Bauer intercepted Starkwood's chemical weapon. He took Jack's blood sample and sent it for preliminary results. While driving to the FBI Headquarters, he received the results and showed them to Dr. Sunny Macer. : "Biohazard Agent" was played by Emil Beheshti in "11:00pm-12:00am." Galvez EMT When Tony Almeida helped Robert Galvez escape from the FBI, he smeared blood on his body and clothes to pretend he was injured. Tony dragged him to an ambulance where this EMT started treating him looking for injuries. As he found none, Galvez pulled a knife and stabbed him on the neck killing him. When the driver noticed and tried to call for help, Galvez put a gun on him and told him not to. : The EMT was portrayed by the uncredited stunt actor Erik Betts in "2:00am-3:00am". : Erik Betts also portrayed the character Mullins. Jack Bauer EMT After Alan Wilson was arested by the FBI, this EMT assisted Lerma while tending to Jack Bauer and helped get him ready to take to Dr. Sunny Macer. : The EMT was portrayed by Adam LeClair in "7:00am-8:00am." Jack Bauer's nurse While at the Washington hospital, this nurse came to inform Jack Bauer that he had a visitor. She then told Muhtadi Gohar he could go inside Jack's room. : The "Nurse #2" was played by Janora McDuffie in "7:00am-8:00am." Day 8 CTU SWAT medic This medic was part of the CTU field team led by Jack Bauer sent to retrieve Farhad Hassan. When they arrived and found Farhad alive but shot twice, Jack ordered him to stabilize him until he could talk to him. He informed Jack of the situation and started working on Hassan, until his blood pressure started dropping. When Jack saw what was happening, he yelled at the medic not to let Farhad die. The medic yelled back at Jack telling him to let him do his job. However, Farhad ended up dying from his wounds. When he informed Jack and told him he had done everything he could, Jack understood. He was later at the United Nations and treated Jack when Chloe O'Brian shot him in the shoulder. After stabilizing his wound, Jason Pillar asked him about Jack's condition. The EMT explained him that the shot went through Jack's shoulder without injuring any vital organs or arteries. : The "CTU SWAT Medic #1" was played by Eltony Williams in and CTU doctor This medic treated Samir Mehran when he was transferred to the Medical unit at CTU New York. When he noticed that Samir was having a cardiac arrest, he tried to revive him with a defibrillator but was unsuccessful. Chloe O'Brian then instructed him to perform a full toxicology report. : The "CTU Doctor" was played by Reggie Jordan in "8:00am-9:00am." St. Andrew's surgeon 1 This surgeon prepared to operate Renee Walker after she was brought to St. Andrew's Hospital with a shot in the chest. However, she and the other doctors were unable to save her life. Soon after she died, she entered the operating room to tell Jack Bauer that they needed to move her, and to ask if he knew anything about her next-of-kin or her parents. At a loss for words, Jack replied that he did not know, and left the room after she asked whether he would be okay. : The surgeon was played by Gabrielle Madé in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." St. Andrew's surgeon 2 This surgeon prepared to operate Renee Walker after she was brought to St. Andrew's Hospital with a shot in the chest. After several minutes, he walked out and informed Jack Bauer that they weren't able to save Renee due to massive arterial damage and blood loss. : The surgeon was played by Rolando Boyce in "8:00am-9:00am." St. Andrew's nurse When Jack Bauer arrived at St. Andrew's Hospital after Renee Walker was shot, this nurse helped rush her into the emergency room, telling Jack that he needed to stay outside in the waiting area. After Renee died, she brought Jack a change of clothes from one of the interns. : The "Nurse" was played by Liz Loza in "8:00am-9:00am" and "9:00am-10:00am." Charles Logan's EMT This EMT treated Charles Logan after he was found unconscious in a boiler room. As Jason Pillar rushed in to talk to Logan, the EMT informed him that they had to take him, but Pillar insisted. : The "EMT" was played by Scott Ferrara in "1:00pm-2:00pm." Day 9 Simone's paramedic This paramedic with the London Ambulance Service treated Simone Al-Harazi after she was accidentally hit by a bus. As he treated her, he noticed her chopped finger. While they were driving her to the hospital, Simone's cell phone rang, and he answered her. He then proceeded to tell Margot Al-Harazi what had happened and prompted her to get to the hospital, if she was a relative. : The "Paramedic #1" was played by Adrian Grove in . St. Edwards nurse This nurse treated Yasmin Azizan at St. Edwards Hospital after her mother was killed by Simone Al-Harazi. When Kate Morgan went to question Yasmin, the nurse left them alone. Later, when they found out that Margot Al-Harazi was planning to attack the hospital, Morgan went looking for Yasmin but the nurse told her she didn't know where she was. The nurse was seen helping people out of the hospital during the evacuation. : "Yasmin's Nurse" was played by Bella Heesom in . St. Edwards surgeon This surgeon treated Simone Al-Harazi at St. Edwards Hospital after she was accidentally hit by a bus. As he treated her, Jack Bauer approached him and told him to do anything he needed to do so he could question her. Reluctantly, the surgeon shot Simone with adrenaline to bring her back to consciousness. When the hospital was being evacuated, Jack told him to he and Simone have to get out of the hospital. The surgeon that Simone won't walk with her injuries, but Jack told him that she has to and told him to leave the hospital. The surgeon went to get out the hospital, leaving Simone with Jack. : The "Hospital Surgeon" was played by Daniel Hill in . CIA doctor This doctor treated Simone Al-Harazi at the CIA London station after she was taken out of St. Edwards Hospital. As she was taken into the operating room, he gave his prognosis to Head of Station Steve Navarro and Agent Kate Morgan. Even though he argued that she could die if forced to talk, Morgan emphasized the importance of questioning her. However, he insisted in stabilizing her first. After half an hour, Morgan approached him and ordered him to bring her to consciousness. When he refused, she drew a gun on him forcing him to bring her back. As she was questioning her, she started convulsing and the doctor asked his medics to try to stabilize her. : The CIA doctor was played by Rhashan Stone in . CIA medic This medic at the CIA station treated Steve Navarro after his interrogation by Jack Bauer, and was under orders not to administer painkillers. Kate Morgan burst into the infirmary and ordered the medic and Navarro's guard, at gunpoint, to step away so that she could coerce Navarro into giving up his information. :The CIA medic was played by Nicholas Maude in . His CIA ID laminate is visible, but illegible. Day 10 Drew's paramedic This paramedic treated Drew Phelps for a head injury on the soccer field at Pershing High School. As Drew was being loaded up in the ambulance, a student named Amira Dudayev asked the paramedic if she could go with him to the hospital, and he agrrred. The paramedic went on board the ambulance as it drove away from the scene. :The paramedic was played by Tim Premo Sanders in . CTU paramedic This paramedic was rolling Ben Grimes into the ambulance when Eric Carter angrily confronted Grimes about letting the USB drive containing the list of sleeper agents get in the hands of Jadalla Bin-Khalid and his men. He witnessed as Carter told Grimes that his mother and sister were dead, as well as their fellow Rangers and their families, all because of him. As CTU director Keith Mullins pulled Carter away, Grimes told Carter he could fix the situation, as this paramedic and his partner tried to stop him. The medic told Mullins that Grimes was bleeding out and he had to take him to CTU National Headquarters. Mullins ordered him to get him to CTU for treatment. He loaded Grimes to the hospital as the disturbed Grimes told Carter he could make things right. :This paramedic is portrayed by John Dixon in . Receiving nurse This nurse worked at Brookside General Hospital, and was on hand when Drew Phelps was admitted to the emergency room. She later spoke to Drew's mother Eileen and Dr. Edwards as Amira Dudayev was stealing a syringe to kill Drew. :The nurse was played by Lauren Halperin in . Isaac's medic This female CTU SWAT medic treated Isaac Carter for a grazed gunshot wound on the back of the SUV. Once she got the bleeding under control, Isaac thanked her as his brother Eric arrived. She left the scene as Eric and Isaac talked. :This CTU SWAT Medic was played by Christina Bach in . CTU paramedic 2 This medic examined terrorist Jadalla Bin-Khalid in the holding cell in CTU National Headquarters after the airstrike on 12917-20 Elsmore warehouse. The medic said that Jadalla has a concussion they would need to monitor. CTU Head of Security Steven Grant said he'll let Director Keith Mullins know about it as he took the call. :This CTU Medic was portrayed by Jamie Moore in . Rebecca's EMT After former CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram was shot by terrorist mastermind Ibrahim Bin-Khalid, taking a bullet meant for Eric Carter, this EMT treated her in the ambulance en route to the hospital. When they arrived in the hospital, she took Rebecca to the emergency room. Then the EMT helped lifted her from the gurney to the hospital gurney and left Rebecca under the care of the emergency staff as Rebecca's husband, Senator John Donovan, arrived. Rebecca later succumbed from her wound. :This EMT was portrayed by Kasandra Bandfield in . Rebecca's ER doctor This ER physician was called in to treat former CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram, who was shot by terrorist Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. As she took charge of her care, Rebecca than started crashing. This doctor ordered a crash cart in attempt to stabilize her. But despite the best efforts from her and others with CPR and defibrillator, Rebecca died from her wound. :This "ER Doctor" was played by Debra Fox in . Rebecca's ER attendant As this attendant arrived to help treat former CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram, who was shot, he helped lift Rebecca to the hospital gurney. When Rebecca's husband, Senator John Donovan, arrived, he kept him back to the others to work on his wife. When Rebecca was crashing, this attendant brought over the crash cart for them to use the defibrillator on her. Despite their efforts, Rebecca died from her gunshot wound. :This "ER Attendant" was portrayed by Jeryl Pennyman in . Rebecca's ER nurse This ER nurse became ex-CTU National Director Rebecca Ingram's nurse after she was shot by Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. She tried to calm Rebecca when she persistently asked when she will go to surgery and this nurse told take slow deep breaths to calm her down. When Rebecca's blood pressure was dropping, she tried to help by putting pressure on the wound. But despite their best efforts, Rebecca succumbed from her wound. :This "ER Nurse" was portrayed by Dreah Marie in . See also * More unnamed characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Medical personnel